Star
by The Toxophilite
Summary: Itachi always thought of his daughter being more like her mother, since she had more of Elsa's looks than his, and there's only one thing they share in common – their eyes. One-shot. Implied ItaLsa/ElChi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This story had been bothering my brains lately so I decided to write it down for the sake of my mind calming down O_O**

**AND PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME! DON'T HATE ME! AND IF YOU HAVE NOTHING GOOD TO SAY, PLEASE JUST DON'T COMMENT…PLEASE!**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"_**Star"**_

"Dad?" a preteen girl asked in a calm manner, yet she was shivering as spiky ice crystals formed, surrounding her. "I-I can't…" she wiped something from her eyes – blood.

The King of Arendelle placed his hands on the girl's shoulders to comfort her. "Yes you can, Esther…just close your eyes and try to calm your thoughts" Itachi smiled at his daughter. Esther didn't usually lose control over her Sharingan – but in this case, the cryokinetic power she had inherited from her mother was getting in the way. The sclera of her eyes was turning into blue, as more ice magic seeps into her ocular prowess, and once enough ice magic accumulates, Itachi theorized it'll 'force activate' her Mangekyo – and a _very_ unstable one at that.

He had been training her to be a kunoichi since she was three, so that Esther wouldn't have the same problem as her mother over her magic. She had good chakra control, and she had the typical fire chakra the Uchiha possess – which did not fuse very well with snow magic. The Sharingan, he first thought to be of great help, but later on it had proven to be dangerous. Ever since her ninth birthday a year ago when she fully activated it, Itachi told his daughter to be wary of using it.

Esther followed of course; she knew it was for her own sake. She was a good listener and a quick learner, and Itachi was all the way proud of her. And boy, he was glad Esther wasn't born in _his_ world, he didn't want his daughter experience _that_ burden of being called a prodigy - she often reminded him of himself when he was younger – she was a smart, silent and odd young girl.

Sometimes, it bothered him that they had more in common than he had first seen her when Elsa gave birth, because physically, she only had his obsidian eyes. Everything else was Elsa's, starting from Esther's luxurious platinum-blonde hair to her rosy-white skin. But then again, she wasn't only Elsa's daughter, she was _his_ as well.

Itachi always made sure that he had time for Esther despite the fact that he had responsibilities as the King of Arendelle; he didn't want their relationship as father and daughter end up like him and Sasuke. After all, she was his little bright star – a special girl whom a new era of his life started.

The ice spikes finally thawed as Esther closed her eyes, her Sharingan deactivated. She opened her eyes and they were obsidian again, seeing her father smiling at her. "Dad, I'm sorry I-"

The Princess of Arendelle was cut off when her father poked her forehead. "Told you, you can do it" Itachi smirked, relieved. He must now find a better way for his daughter not to have this 'instability'. "Now, you better prepare yourself for your music lessons"

And one thing Itachi was very proud about – is that his daughter's musical (so much for Esther being like her mom), though he was not.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Don't flame me please! T^T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I guess this wasn't just gonna be a one-shot. My bad…the ideas just came in. And this is just some random continuation.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Esther, dear," Elsa gestured to her daughter, who was sitting in front of the piano having finished practice. "Come over here for a while."

The princess didn't use shunshin as Elsa would've expected from her daughter, instead, she just walked towards her mother. "Yes, mom?"

The Snow Queen then patted her daughter's head and stroked a bit of Esther's hair. "I just wanted to talk with you about something." Elsa held the princess' hand, and led her outside the music room, to the library.

Intrigued about what her mother was going to tell her, she asked. "What are we going to talk about, mom?"

"Well…" Elsa started. She and her daughter sat on the wooden chairs of the palace's library, face to face. "It's about your sensei…about your Uncle Kisame."

"What about him?" Esther asked.

Elsa put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Even if they were the ones who looked almost identical, the Snow Queen always saw her husband in Esther – a rather secretive person who wouldn't tell anything unless you ask. "Tell me, darling; was what your little brother said true? Was Shisui telling the truth?"

"About what, mom?" the princess asked blankly.

Elsa sighed. Sometimes, she cursed her husband's bad genes of being good – no great – at hiding emotions. Their daughter seemed to get these, but as her mother, Elsa never gave up trying to find out what's wrong with Esther.

"Do you have a crush on Kisame?" Elsa cupped Esther's cheeks and put her forehead against her daughter's. "You can tell me," the queen whispered, "I won't tell your dad."

The princess was silent for a while. "Promise?" she finally said.

"Promise"

"I…I just thought he was handsome with his sage mode deactivated…that's all." Esther blushed for a second, but she quickly regained her composure.

And it's not like Elsa did not notice her daughter's reaction. "Are you sure that's all?" she smirked.

"Hai…oka-sama." Esther bowed. The queen really didn't mind her daughter or the twins talking in their father's language, since it was not like she was the only parent of the three children, even if she could not understand some words. "So…could you please teach me the piano again, mom?"

The Snow Queen chuckled. "Of course, dear."


End file.
